It's going down
by Anshef 'n' Chedzo
Summary: The mortal kombat ninja's, after the mortal kombat against shang tsung. they moved on with their lives, but soon they will discover that the tournament is far from over. will contain multiple genre's.
1. Chapter 1

This is not related to the story's of MK etc. a story of the life of sub-zero, scorpion, smoke and Noob saibot, etc. MK doesn't always have to be fatality's and shit.

Ofcourse it will contain some fatalities and wars.

Rated M for language, may even contain some nasty clashes and love in later chapters

I don't own the characters, etc. This story i for people who really got nothing on. I Recommend to whyle reading, turn your stereo on. or listen some songs on Youtube, etc. cus i want you to chill out!

You have to forgive me if you find any typo's. the word correctional system is in the dutch language so i'm having a hard time to figuere it out iff its good or not.

NOTE: This is my first fanfic. Don't go berserk if you write reviews.

* * *

After the Mortal koombat victory last year the guys had decided to move on with their lives and continue with University.

living in an appartement: 12 July, 2 pm on a Saturday, the 4 room mates were chilling in sub-zero's room watching TV.

TV: Michael. You are NOT the child's father!

Crowd+the 4 dudes: "BOOOOO." Scorpion adding: "stupid whore"

Sub-zero: "I'm gonna bring some ice-cream does anyone wants some?"

They all nodded in agreement

Smoke turning off the TV:"Guys whats the agenda for tonight?"

Noob:"I'm gonna roll 1 up."

Scorpion:"what the.. you told me you ran out!"

Noob:"yeah I did but ma dude Jax busted a truck today, loaded with this. He owes me big time for hooking him up with that chick... Whats her name? Sonya!"

Smoke:"You arranged that? HAHA!"

Noob: "What does that supposed to mean?"

Smoke:"No offense but when it came to chicks I always thoughed u knew as much as Kung Lao about girls!"

Noob:"For your information, I have a girlfriend, you moron!"

Smoke:"Ease up man I'm just joking around."

Sub zero, arriving from the kitchen with 4 bowls with ice-cream

Sub-zero:"I made it myself with different flavors. Enjoy!"

As they were enjoying their ice creams. Scorpion couldn't help but ask:

"How come you can make ice cream? Your ice mainly contains frozen water..."

Sub-zero smiled and said with a dark deep voice:"Hehe. Fresh out of the lab."

The 3 looked at each other and yelled:"DAAAAAMMMNN, yuk man that's disgusting! Aaw for fucks sake man!" Sub-zero laughing:"haha, nah I'm just kidding I'm adding milk with flavors, like choco sauce."

All 3 of them sighed of relief as they continued enjoying their ice-cream.

Suddenly somebody was knocking on the door

Scorpion: "ill get it."

As he went down stair, he saw a familiar face from the blurred window next to the door. As he opened it he saw Ermac without the green aura. Scorpion yelling with joy:"GET OVER HERE!"giving Ermac a MANLY hug. They all rushed downstairs to see why scorpion was yelling.

All 3: "ERMAC ma dude your still alive!"

Smoke:"We thought Nitara had eaten you up man!"

Ermac:"Yeah man. We broke up 3 weeks ago. Was fucked up for days. When I was over it I thought I can see my bro's again. So what you guys planning for tonight?"

Noob: "Not me man. I have a girlfriend, but I think they will go out again."

Ermac: "Really? Who is it?"

Noob:"Its Sareena..."

Scorpion: "I can't say I'm surprised, but dude I've heard stories you won't like about her man."  
Noob:"As if i didn't knew that! People can change scorp, they really can!"

Smoke:"I did her..." scorpion and ermac adding: "We did her at the same time..."  
Sub-zero:"I didn't. I knew how much she ment to you, bro, so i didn't even touch her even though she wanted it..."  
noob:"THATS JUST AS BAD! but she already told me that she did it with, ahem, "people''. I don't really care, we are making a new start."

Sub-zero:"Ermac, come in dude. We're eating ice-cream, wanna join us?  
Ermac:"Ice-cream? Fresh, out of the lab?" saying giggling.  
Scorpion:"Uuh, come on. What is it you really do with that ice?"Sub-zero:"nothing man i swear!"

Greating ermac on the way upstairs, they noticed blood staines on his uniform, he didn't wore his mask either.  
Ermac:"By the way, I kicked Jhonny's ass on my way here. Did you saw his new movie? He remade the fucking mortal kombat and described me as a WOMAN!"  
Smoke: "What the fuck ?"  
Ermac:"Scorpion as Jhonny's side kick, Sub-zero as the ice cream salesman at the bar, noob as a NOOB and they made smoke his butler!"  
Sub-zero: "...Were you a pretty woman?  
Ermac:"Oh my ELDER GODS!"  
Sub-zero:"...What? If i were a woman in that movie the least they could do is make me hot!"  
Noob:"Just shut up, im not prepared for your stupid comments!"

As they arrived at Sub-zero's room, Ermac went to the bathroom changing his clothes with his magic, Giving himself a baby blue Ralf Lauren polo,  
with a blue Mcgregor jeans and white hugo boss shoes. Also adding a Rolex watch. leaving the bathroom the rest looked at him with their eye's opened in surprise.

Scorpion:"Whats up with the status look?"  
Ermac:"Sinds im single again, im planning to get laid tonight. that won't happen iff i look like a ghost now will it?"  
Sub-zero:"Haha, thats ma dude right there!"

Smoke's Iphone ringing;"Wassup ma dude?... What?... for real?... When did this happen?... ok... ok... ok man i got that, thanks for the warning... yeah you to bro... ciao."

Scorpion: "Whats up?"  
Smoke:"that was Sammual Chornelieus(Shao Khan), he told me his house got raided and he lost everything including his picture of Sindel. He warned us all that Goro might be the one and fuijin is helping him. He also said that hes after every mortal kombat Kombatant."  
Noob:"Wow. Doesn't he have like thousands of guardians in his castle? let alone the entire tarkatan army?"  
Ermac:"He got kicked out sinds Onaga took controll again. He has his own house now."

Sub-zero:"Ermac here's your ice-cream. I was thinking to go to Damsco this time, Stryker opened himself a club and guess what. We are invited to the opening."

Noob:"I can't man. I made a promise to Sareena I would visit her tonight." Smoke adding:"Me neither man some one gotta watch out for Goro!"

Scorpion:"I can come, havent seen stryker for a whyle." Ermac:"Me to, I'm coming to."  
Sub-Zero:"Cool, we have a plan ill drive with my car."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. If the reviews are good ill do more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: A night out

A/N: The story of ermac happened to one of my friends, he told me it was cool for me to publish as long as i won't mention any names.

A little mixed with stories of other views with the story. MK characters replacing us

Amsterdam= DAMSCO I use it for easy, Amsterdam is kinda long...

and again I don't own anything... except Jennifer

*written by Anshef*

* * *

As it was starting to get dark. Scorpion, Ermac and sub-zero prepared for the night.

Scorpion wearing a white TH shirt and black pants, newly polished Prada shoes, and a Grey summer jacket. Sub-zero Wearing his Black polo, with a white tint on the left shoulder to the waist and black pants, with nice black&white Cruijf shoes. A Breitling watch and a belt.

Ermac already clothed, he was wondering if he should wear something to cover his green glowing eye's, getting his ray-ban's sun glasses.

Scorpion:"All ready to go?" both saying:"Yeah, lets roll."

As the both went downstairs sub-zero went to smoke's room.  
"You sure you ain't coming?"

Smoke: "Yeah I'm sure. Some one needs to teach that four armed son of a Sindel some respect!"

Sub-zero: "suite yourself man. Its gonna be a great party."

Sub-zero taking his car keys. He went downstairs seeing scorpion and Ermac waiting for him.

Exiting his house he saw a stranger yelling "PSV SUCKS, AJAX ROCKS" disagreeing in silent Sub-Zero: "PSV WILL KICK ASS!" (Dutch people know what I'm talking about ;))

He went to the alleyway and drove his car out. Scorpion and Ermac entering the car.

While driving to Damsco, Scorpion started to ask questions:

Scorpion:"So Ermy, what happened between you and Nitara anyway?"  
Ermac:"*sighed*. One day Nitara and i went to do our grocery's, we met this man, fuck knows what his name was. We starting to chat about business and stuff like that.

I Told him I was searching a place in the Uni and he said he could arrange a scholarship to Harvard, so stupid as I was, I trusted the man and invited him lunch to discuss it. "

Scorpion: "So he offered you scholarship for Harvard and you trusted him. Go on"

Ermac: "So yeah while at lunch, he wrote an address down for me to meet this person to Arrange a spot for me. So after lunch we went separate ways, but I did noticed he talked to Nitara.

I Trusted her so I was certain she wouldn't betray me. So as I went to this man we started to discuss the arrangements, but unfortunately the man said that they stopped giving scholar ships last week.-"

Scorpion:"-I don't like where this is heading man..."

Ermac:"Let me finish the story. Like I said they stopped giving scholarships last week. I was so disappointed but things were about to get from bad to worse, as I walked home the spirits told me Nitara was not alone at home. Feared with my life thinking she is being hurt, I rushed to my house only to find the man and Nitara naked in bed... I've never felt so bad, even the spirits in my body started to cry. I couldn't help but release a tear."

Scorpion:" I'm sorry to hear that... What did you do after wards."

Ermac:"packed my stuff, got out of there before Nitara could say a word."

Sounding disappointed, Sub zero looked at his friend siting at the back;

Sub-Zero:"Well man. If you want to talk about it, we're here for you. Tonight however, your going to wash all the troubles away!"

Ermac:"I heard that!"

Sub-zero:"Ok so sinds we are going to Damsco, one of us has to stay sober, so he can drive back home."

Ermac and Scorpion:"That will be you, Ice man!  
Sub-zero:"what the... aah fine. Its no use to discuss this with you two anyway."

Arriving at Damsco they arrived at the club which is stated at the very central of Damsco.

As Sub-zero parked the car they went to the club finding Stryker waiting at the entrance for some people.

Stryker:"There they are! Ermac, ma dude you made it to! Thought you settled down man."

Ermac:"let's just say the sleeper as awaken..."

Stryker: "That's what I want to hear! So come on in! Its off the chain!"

Entering the club, loud music was playing and the place was filled with people. It was dark but Lazer lights filled the air and dance floor as they passed it by. Arriving at the bar, Scorpion asked;

Scorpion:"So who is here anyway? Anyone we know?"

Stryker:"All I know is that Mileena is here. She had plastic surgery. Shes the hottest chick in the club right now! Jax is also here, getting wasted as usual."

Scorpion:"Aah well, its pretty crowded. What happened to your S.W.A.T. Job actually?"

Stryker:"still in the team but I also like to release some stress from some bitches."

Ermac:"I feel ya bro!"

The 3 went seperate ways in search for some action;

* * *

A/N: less humoric then the last one, but sinds this is partially based on a true story. I didn't plan on making it funny. next chapter is gonna get fun.


	3. Chapter 3: It is time

A/n: This chapter is about The gentlemen, the wild fox and the Magician. The chapters after this one is going to be more serious sinds Chedzo agreed to co-write future chapters.

This is a BIG chapter I think, so take your time reading it and enjoy it with a glass of cola or whatever you like.

Ermacs view is written by Chedzo.

Enjoy!

* * *

**-Sub-Zero-**

Thirsty for some action, sub-zero was taking a seat next to the woman. She had brown, waved hair and blue eyes. He asked if the seat wasn't taken:

Sub-zero: "Excuse me? Mind if I sit next to you?"

The woman looking up. Her eyes widened and replied:

Jennifer:"No, not at all."

Sub-zero turning his attention to the barman asking for a glass of WATER, he noticed the woman couldn't stop admiring his arms. Smiling he replied to her:

Sub-zero:"My eyes are up here."

The woman started to turn red as she giggled slightly after wards.

Jennifer:"I've never seen a man with these kind of arms... its like their frozen solid. It gives me the chills."

Sub-zero:"Haha, yeah I get that allot, The name is sub-zero."

Jennifer:"That's an odd name... I'm Jennifer. Pleasure to meet you."

Sub-zero:"Jennifer, hu? I like the name. About my name, I got my name from my arms as you just noticed."

Jennifer:"I see... you must get allot of attention of women with those..." sounding disappointed. Turning her attention to the bar.

Sub-zero smiling.

The silence felt for 2 minutes.

Starting to admire the woman's curves. She had the normal sized body, yet fragile and seemed ''untouched''. As she enjoyed a cocktail she turned over to him with a smile.

Jennifer:"Are you studying me carefully?"

Sub-zero:"I'm sorry. How rude of me."

Jennifer:"You sound like you're sorry but I know you aren't."

Sub-zero smiling again:

Sub-zero:"Yeah well when I see something amazing. I can't easily turn away and look the other direction you know."

Jennifer started to giggle.

Jennifer: "I've noticed you haven't been drinking anything. Is there something wrong?"

Sub-zero:"No, I'm enjoying a nice conversation with a fascinating person. There's no need to drink on that."

She is really flattered with his words.

Jennifer:"You're a real gentleman. I'm flattered that you are finding me fascinating. How about you and I go dancing?"

Sub-zero:"Sounds good to me. Show me what you got."

As the dancing went on for what seemed hours. They headed to the bar again to the same spots and Jennifer stood up about to leave:

Jennifer:"It was a pleasure meeting you. I've never met someone like you, but its getting late. I have to leave."

Sub-zero:"The pleasure was all mine, madame. Do you want me to drive you home?"

Jennifer:"N-no, thank you. I'll walk home."

Sub-zero totally ignoring the signal. Making sure she thinks of him when home.

Sub-zero:"Well then. I guess this is farewell..."  
Jennifer:"Y-yeah, uhm. Farewell Sub-Zero..."

Jennifer thinking quickly: _I need to do something before I lose him!_

Jennifer grabbing her purse as she left the club, she let her tissue ''fall'' on the bar. After her departure. Sub-Zero grabbed the tissue and smiled.

Tissue:"So call me maybe?: *random phone number*"

Feeling successful he now searched for Scorpion and Ermac:

Sub-zero:"Now were are those two red headed morons."

* * *

**-Ermac-**

Ermac almost rushed to the bar for a drink. He drank a glass extra strong.

Then he heard a familiar voice behind him. Judging by the accent he was completely drunk

Jax:"Ermy! Why the fuck are you drinking without me!"

Ermac:*sigh*"Nice to see you to, Jax... Have a glass on me."

Jax:"that's what I wanna hear! Hey you see that chick over there?-"Points towards a woman that was standing on the corner at the hooka spot with her friend. They both looked amazing, latina's with long black.

-"I'm gonna teach you the ways of getting laid!" laughing hysterical.

Embarrassed by Jax, Ermac agreed just so he could leave him alone.

Jax: "Alright... Watch and learn." As he stood up. He walked zig zag towards the hooka spot.

Ermac looking at Jax thinking by himself:_ You know, this might work for my favor. This is going to be hilarious!_

As Ermac watched Jax. Jax took a seat next to the woman and started talking.

You could see the woman was annoyed by his presence and this made Ermac laugh.

Jax stood there for a good 5 minutes before the woman replied with anger.

Ermac could fish out some words by reading her lips, saying:

"Omg, Stupid, alone, asshole!"

Jax standing up, Ermac noticed he seemed different. He could tell he was dizzy when Jax shook his head... He was about to puke!

Ermac: "LOOK OUT!"

Jax:"BLUUEEEEEEEHHHHH"

Girls:"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH " the girls screaming as hard as they could.

Jax puked over the woman and her friend. Ermac trying to keep his laugh inside but failed and started laughing so hard it was louder then the music.

Jax walked towards Ermac with a relieved face:

Jax: "Nailed it. Getting it tonight!"

Ermac:"Haha, sure you did.-" releasing a tear out of laughter."-Now if you could excuse me, I've got some women to cheer up."

Jax:"Sure, what ever. Hey barman. Glass of daniels PRONTO!"

With Jax drinking again. Ermac walked towards the woman who had been assaulted by Jax's puke.

Brown stains all over their clothes the women rushed to the rest room. Entering a long dark hall with green LED lights on the ceiling . Ermac blocked the way and said:

Ermac:"I think I can help with your stain problems. If you don't mi-..."

Before he could finish

Girl#1:"-Get out of my way FREAK!"

Ermac then snapped his fingers as green energy assaulted the girls. As the energy left, their clothes looked like new, cleaning their faces and leaving a fresh scent. The girls were relieved, surprised and amazed.

But shortly after, scared. As the energy went back to Ermacs body. They watched him with widened eyes.

Girl#2:"Who are you? What happened here?."

Ermac thinking quickly to respond. He putted his hands behind his back and summoned a white can with no label:

Ermac:"I just used my own special spray to remove the stains and clean you two up." revealing the spray can:

Girl#1:"No you didn't! You used some kind of magic trick to clean us."

Girl#2:"Yes! You're a freak! A-a-a. A monster!..."

Ermac:"Are you two alright? I think you had to much hooka for one day milady's. There never was green energy."

Girls#1:"What?-"Quickly collecting her thoughts, she still was dizzy from the hooka: "-Y-yeah I think your right. Green energy, hehe that sounds ridiculous."

Girl#2:"This is just weird. Oow Thanks by the way. That spray is amazing stuff! Where did you get it?"

Ermac:"Made it myself."

Girl#1: "How did you made it?"

Ermac smiling feeling successful;

Ermac:"Well, it's to complicated to explain."

Girl#1: "Your probably right."

Ermac:"Well now that we have solved the problem, I think I need to be going now. Farewell."

Heading to the bar again, he was interrupted half way.

Girl#2:"Not so fast champ. You've helped us greatly. We need to return the favor."

Ermac:"There's no need to repay me."

Girl#1:"But we want to."

Before he knew It the girl was kissing Ermac on the lips and the other girl tried to join.

Releasing for some air. He asked with a smile on his face:

Ermac:"Wow...that was unexpected..."

Girls:" Why don't we go somewhere else to continue this?"

*might I suggest to turn on a break up song to enhance the mood*

He had done it. He could get these ladies. As he was about to say yes there came a feeling that was telling him that this wasn't right... This feeling isn't comfortable for him at all... His thoughts went crazy for while.

Ermac started to think about Nitara. About the good times they had. But what she did was unforgivable. He realized he was no different from her. He knew what he needed to do.

Realizing: _This isn't me... I am better than this... I am better than these two... Better than... HER._

_These are just stupid girls.. anybody can get them..._

The mind can lie about anything, but the heart is a source of pure love. It can never lie and is the most fragile part in the entire body.

Instead of his mind, his heart started to speak for him.,Sighing he replied:

Ermac:"I can't do this... I'm sorry. I have allot on my mind going on."

The girls eyes went from soft to narrow when they heard this.

Girl#1:"Is there something wrong? Is it me or her? Tell us whats wrong"

Ermac:"There's nothing wrong, I'm just tired. Now if you would excuse me. I'd be going now."

Ermac returning to the bar without saying farewell. He sat next to Jax as he still was drinking galleons of liquor. As he looked around he started to think of love. thinking: _When will I find the one? The one who only loves me and only me.. I guess I have to be patient. I still have faith in love and I will not give it up._

Speaking to himself:

Ermac:"I still miss you though... I'll always miss you."

* * *

**-Scorpion-**

In the chill room, Scorpion and Stryker were half laying on the sofa's, chilling out:

Scorpion:"Now lets see who's in here..."

Stryker:"So do you like my place?"

Scorpion: "It's cool. I like it here so far so good job."

As the silence fell, a man came to Stryker's side, whispering something in his ear Stryker stood up and left the spot;

Stryker:"I got to take care of something, I'll talk to you later.

Scorpion: "Alright man you take care"

As stryker left the spot, something caught Scorpion's attention. There was some one heading Scorpion's way. Suddenly realizing who it was:

Scorpion:"Never toughed you would go for plastic surgery, Mileena. What do you want?"

Mileena:"Are you always like this to girls, Scorpion?"

Scorpion:"Just to you. What do you want anyway?"

Mileena: "I'm here to have some fun "

Scorpion narrowed his eyes looking to Mileena. As she sat down next to Scorpion.

Mileena:"I brought something for us to drink. I hope you like it"

Mileena poured a glass for scorpion. Secretly added some sort of dust into Scorpion's glass.

Scorpion:"you know I can't resist a Jack. You've become a clever girl.

Scorpion couldn't help but take the glass and drunk it right away.

Scorpion:"Weird to find you here alone Mileena. I toughed Baraka would follow everywhere you would go..."

Mileena:"I have my tricks to escape him. Now I have news for you, but I will tell you as soon as the medicine will kick in."

Scorpion:"What the...-" He started to feel dizzy and his vision started to blur away.

Mileena:"Sleep tight, Baby."

Scorpion:"What's happening? What is going... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Mileena."

Mileena:"Ooeeeh, you sound fierce. I like it!"

Right after a few seconds Scorpion passed out

Hours later, Scorpion found himself tied up sitting on a chair in a dark room with a spotlight on Scorpion. He thought: _Really? She thinks a rope can stop me? I take my words back calling her clever. Anyway lets play this along. There's something going on and I need intel._

"Have you slept well?"

A voice from the darkness snapped Scorpion out of his thoughts.

Scorpion:"Judging by the voice AND smell, I'm guessing this is Baraka. You really need to start to brush your teeth, moron!"

As the light's in the room turned all on. He found himself in a prison cell in out world. Torture engine's were all over the place as he scanned the place. He also found Mileena standing next to Baraka. But in the middle there stood Goro, along with Fujin.

Scorpion:" This is bad. What is going on in here? Sinds when did you turn evil Fujin?"

Fujin:"Sinds I hate Raiden for not inviting me to Mortal kombat 9!"

Goro:"I'm not going to waste time so I'll get straight to the point. There is going to be another mortal kombat tournament held to decide earth realms fate."

Fujin:"And sinds you and Sub-zero are the only ones that would be a threat. I toughed we kill you both before its to late.

Scorpion didn't notice Sub-Zero was sitting next to him on the other side of the cell.

Sub-zero:"Who is the host? It can't be Shao Khan."

Goro:"It's Onaga who's hosting it. But enough chit chat. Its time to die!"

Scorpion and Sub-zero looked at each other and nodded.

They both used their powers to break free from the ropes that tied them to the chair.

Scorpion:"GRRAAH. Vengeance will be mine!"

Goro:"What the?! You stupid moron who told you to use rope instead of chains!"

Baraka:"I'm sorry sir! It was the best thing I can lay my hands on and there we-"

Scorpion interrupting him with his spear pierced trough his chest.

Scorpion:"GET OVER HERE!"

Scorpion was unarmed but sub-zero summoned his Kori blade to finish Baraka off.  
The sword separated Baraka's head and his torso.

Sub-Zero:"To bad he can't see it for himself, its a nice improvement."

Scorpion:"Now, one down, three to go."

As they both took an offensive stance Goro was not interested in fighting and turned his back to them.

Goro: "We will fight later, but right now we have some preparing to do. We will see you at the tournament which is starting over a year. Prepare yourselves."

Before Scorpion could react, green energy was surrounding them. Before they knew it they found themselves in the living room of their apartment.

Scorpion:"Damn those cowards! When I lay my hands on them ill make sure they'll suffer!".

Lightning emerged from the sealing and from it Raiden came forth:

Raiden: "It is time for us to talk."-


	4. Sweet company

A/N: Slight Romance included in this chapter, more in later chapters.

In the next chapter, questions about Scorpion will be explained

* * *

Raiden:"It's time we talked..."

Scorpion:"You know... I would love to chat but Ermac is still in Damsco so we need to get him. With those morons after us we should make sure hes here."

Raiden:"Ermac is here and hes fine... But Smoke and Noob on the other hand...-"

Scorpion:"Spit it out! Old man. What about them?!"

Raiden feeling the temper:

Raiden:"Right after the three of you left your apartment, Noob made a portal to the Nether realm to visit Sareena. Sareena however changed heart when Onaga took over control. Quan chi swore allegiance to Onaga, following the rest of the Nether realm. Now they made a deal that the strongest should be eliminated first. Their plans is killing you and the rest of the kombatants. For some reason they want you ninja's first."

Scorpion:"Cut the details Raiden and tell us what happened to Smoke and Noob!"

Raiden:"Now... Quan chi made a plan to make Noob serve him again, using Sareena as a tool, she brought Noob into a chamber with walls made with skulls. The skulls also gave a green aura.. As he was about to turn around he saw Quan chi and Sareena standing there with an evil smile... As soon as he was going to say something the green aura released millions of souls at once at Noob, He couldn't control the situation and the pain started to get him. I fear the speel is completed and Quan chi is using him as a slave again."

As soon as Raiden used the word: slave, they both looked at sub-zero. You could smell the anger.

Sub-zero:"Brother..."Taking a deep breath." Is there a way we can get him back?"

Raiden:"Killing Quan chi is the only way."

Sub-zero:"Don't you worry... I'll make sure he will die! So what happened to Smoke?"

Raiden:"When Smoke was at home he sensed some strange presence outside. Out of curiosity he went after it and at the moment he left the apartment, he found himself surrounded by Tarkatan assassins. He killed each of them but was completely tired and before he could take his breath, Reptile sprang out from the shadows and knocked him out. I think he is locked up right now. But he's not here in earth realm anymore."

Scorpion:"Is he still alive?"

Raiden:"Yes I can sense his presence."

Sub-zero relieved, he turned to face scorpion

Sub-zero: "We should go after Smoke first and then we will kill Quan chi."

Scorpion:"I'm sorry but I will be the one putting him in his misery! That bastard killed my entire clan! For me that worth more then one soul to avenge."

Raiden:"Now the reason I'm here is to invite you to the new mortal kombat tournament which starts over a year. We are having a reunion at Edenia."

Scorpion:"I decline, my only goal is to kill Quan chi."

Sub-zero:"I agree with scorpion. I want smoke and Noob back. The rest can be handled by you, so I decline also."

Raiden:"I'm sorry but I won't take no for an answer. We lost Liu kang to them last year and we are not planning to lose this tournament!

You are coming if you want it or not. Prepare yourselves, Ermac is coming to! I will teleport us to Edenia over 1 hour. Be ready by then!"

Raiden then suddenly teleported away.

Scorpion was growling and you could see the fury in his eyes.

Scorpion:"I'm going to kill him one day. Lets tell Ermac whats going on...-"

suddenly they saw Ermac coming in with bags.

Ermac:"No need to. I already know whats going on."

It took them 50 minutes to wear their traditional clothes.

Scorpion wore the traditional Shirai Ryu Ninja clothes and his mask.(Standard scorpion costume mk9 )

Sub-zero wore his traditional Icy blue Ninja clothes with iron plates to protect his arms and his mask.(Standard Sub-zero costume mk9)

Ermac grabbed his hood and mask, revealing only his green glowing eyes.

(Ermac alternate costume mk9)

Sub-zero:"All set?"

Scorpion:"Yeah. I'm ready."

Ermac:"Took you two long enough!"

Several minutes later Raiden showed up.

Raiden:"All ready?"

Sub-zero:"Let's get this over with!"

Raiden flashed the three ninja's to Edenia at the Royal palace where the reunion took place.

The palace looked Huge with a mixture of ancient Greek and Arabian Architecture. It had massive walls and huge lookout towers at every corner.

It was spring all year for Edenia, The palace lied on the top of the hill which overlooked the city beneath it and a wide landscape could be seen from the other side of the palace.

The view was just stunning and the 3 ninja's took their time admiring the view.

Raiden:"They are waiting for us inside."

The 3 snapped out from their daydreaming and went on inside.

Scorpion:"How would they react when they see me?"

Raiden:"Don't worry. I informed Sindel that you will fight along side us in the tournament. She will treat you as the rest of the kombatants."

As they stood in front of the palace gates, a guard on top op the wall asked for their identity.

But as soon he took a better look, he saw Raiden and immediately ordered the guards to open the gates. The Thunder god entered the gardens of the palace. You could see that some of the guards had a break and were sitting in an arbor, having a chat. They moved on to the main hall of the palace, a great hall with the sealing reaching 3 stages. The sidewalls of the hall were covered with Portraits of the ancestors of Edenian Kings and Queens but also including Jerrod, Sindel and Kitana. Half way through they saw Johnny Cage trying to get a female royal guard out to dinner.

Triple face palm from the ninja's as they saw Johnny get his ass beaten by the annoyed royal guardian.

Getting up, Johnny saw the 3 ninja's along with Raiden. Walking towards them.

Johnny:"Aaaah my friends, how are you doing?"

Scorpion:"We are NOT your friends and I'm gonna kick your ass later."

Johnny:"Why? Ooh its because of the movie. Haha yeah about that-"

Raiden:"-Silence! Come with us."

Johnny:"Alright alright, sheesh. Will you take it easy?"

They finally arrived at the end of the hallway, only to be blocked by a huge Steel Door.

Raiden:"This is the war room of the palace, I have some more work to do. Would you three take care of Johnny?"

The 3 nodded. but Johnny is pissed at the insult.

Johnny:"I don't need babysitters! I can behave!"

Ermac:"Sure you can..." trying to sound like the most sarcastic person.

Raiden flashed away and Johnny started to knock on the huge steel door.

It took a couple of minutes for the door to open. Scorpion started to lose his patients when suddenly the door opened and Jade stood there, this cooled Scorpion down for some reason.

Jade:"Well well.. what do we have here." Making eye contact with Scorpion.

The specter was just staring. Then she turned her attention to the rest."We were waiting for you, come in."

They walked into the huge war room. Continuing their walk to a circle table with seats. Each seat had his name carved in. the kombatants filled the rest of the seats, 10 empty seats remaining. The remaining seats are from: Sub-zero, Scorpion, Ermac, Stryker, Raiden, Nightwolf, Liu kang, Kabal, Jade and Johnny cage. The general of the main Edenian army was in the meeting.

Sindel:"Welcome. Sub-zero the Cyromancer, Scorpion the Shirai Ryu ninja and Ermac the soul fusee! It is an honor to for us to fight with you this tournament. We were starting to get worried you would never come."

The 3 ninja's bowed to the queen. But Johnny cage and Jade walked straight to his seat there.

Sub-zero:"The honor is all ours, my liege."

Sindel:"Please, take a seat."

the ninja's took their seats and joined the meeting.

Kitana:"Our scouts report that there is more and more portal's opening from out world. It looks like as if Onaga is starting a war against Edenia to merge it with out world again."

General:"My queen, we should bolster our defenses. We fear we can not take on the forces of out world alone. We will fear the worst if we don't get reinforcements."

Queen Sindel worried, she took her time to reply.

Jax:"If I might speak freely. I would like to offer my services to the Edenian army as a Commanding Officer."

General:"Who are you to become a commanding officer when you don't know anything of warfare."

Jax:"The name is Jackson Briggs and I think I and Sonya Blade have more experience in one finger then you all combined. And besides, I only wish to serve. Preventing the realms to merge will weaken Out world drasticly. Preventing this will prevent any other merges."

While the conversation continued the three ninja's didn't understood what was going on until Kitana briefed Sub-zero by whispering.

Kitana:"I can tell that you are confused, let me explain what is going on. Onaga has declared war with each and every realm and started to invade different realms. We are the next target on their list."

Sub-zero just nodded and turned his attention to the conversation again.

Sindel:"Jackson Briggs and Sonya Blade, I have heard allot from the two of you. I will consider this offer. The general and you will have my answer, tomorrow in the mourning."

Suddenly Raiden entered the room with Stryker, Nightwolf and Kabal.

They bowed to the queen and took their seats.

Raiden:"Now that we are complete, I would like to remind you that this is NOT something we should make jokes about. We are in deep trouble here and we need everything we can get! Now you might be surprised with Scorpion's presence, but I assure you. He will not harm, he has learned the truth about his clan, the Lin Kuei were not responsible for The deaths of Shirai Ryu and has swore revenge to Quan chi as he is the one responsible."

Scorpion nodded.

Sindel:"Does anyone have questions? Now is the right time to ask."

Silence filled the room and Sindel obviously was tired.

"I Here by close this meeting. The sun is going down and go get some rest. Dismissed!"

They all stood up and bowed to their queen, leaving the war room. After leaving the room. They stood still. Wondering where they could sleep for tonight. They suddenly heard a voice calling out to them:

Jade:"Hey there! I am here to lead you to your rooms. We can't just let you sleep on the streets now would we?"

Jade is acting different even though they last met at the last tournament, and the two can't tell if she changed or she's up to something.

Ermac started to whisper to Sub-zero:

Ermac:"Whats happening here? She isn't the woman I remembered from last time. has she changed?"

Sub-zero:"No idea, but she's up to something, keep alert."

She leaded the way and the ninja's followed, they went from stairs to stairs, hall to hall, and finally arrived at a much bigger hallway with three doors, one on the left side, one on the right and at the end of the hall there was a huge wooden door with the name Kitana carved in.

Jade:"The men are on the left side, please make yourselves at home."

As Scorpion first the room, Ermac noticed Jade couldn't keep her eyes of Scorpion. Even when he entered she continued to look at the door as if he was standing there.

As she turned back to reality, she walked towards Kitana's room and the other two entered their room. It was a large room with a bed for each kombatant. The rest were already sleeping except for nightwolf, was meditating. They did hear the loud snore from Johnny cage.

Ermac whispering to Sub-zero:

Ermac:"I think I found out what changed her."

Sub-zero:"Really? I thought sleeping in the same room with Johnny cage was a punishment enough."

Ermac:"She sees something in Scorpion. The way she looks at him is different. Did they ever even met?"

Sub-zero:"Barely, but I think Scorpion sees something in her to, he didn't even growled at her when she kept us waiting at the war room doors."

Ermac was really surprised that Scorpion didn't growled at her.

Ermac:"Alright man, lets get some sleep its been two long days."

Scorpion:"Weaklings, I'm out training. Don't bother me."

Sub-zero:"I'm coming to. I haven't exercised for a week, I have some catching up to do."

Ermac:"Suite yourselves."

They both left the room and headed downstairs to the gardens. Sub-zero Sensing someone following them he simply ignored it and walked along. Arriving at the gardens they saw an open square field with a stone floor. Pillars stood up at every corner from the floor.

Scorpion:"This is place is were I am going to exercise. Go find your own place."

Sub-zero:"Whatever man."

As Sub-zero left, Scorpion focused his hellfire to summon five humanoid fire spawns.

All furious, they immediately charged at Scorpion, Scorpion easily took a fighting stance and waited patiently.

The first spawn threw punches at Scorpion, but he easily dodged them and countered with a direct uppercut, launching him 10 feet into the air knocking him out of his misery. The spawn turned into dust.

As two more spawns started to rush to Scorpion. They this time used their fire power, launching several fireballs. He dodged a few with easy but an unexpected fireball came out of nowhere and blasted him right into his gut. Angered he turned towards the two and started to charge at them.

The first punch came from Scorpion, right into the face of the spawn, following 2 hook punches and his back flip kick. Launching him into the air. Upon landing the spawn turned into dust.

He quickly turned to face the other spawns, but to his surprise he saw the spawn duplicate himself. There now stood 20 Spawns ready to attack Scorpion. He immediately took a fighting stance.

But there were noises coming from a tree just outside the open field. Thinking:

_Why is Sub-zero here? I got this._

Then when he looked up he saw some one jump towards him. He was surprised that it was not Sub-zero who he saw.

Scorpion:"Jade? What are you doing?"

Jade:"What does it look like what I'm doing?"

Scorpion:"Back off I got this."

Jade:"Sure you do."

Jade took her staff out and took a fighting stance.

Jade:"Let's do this!"

The 20 spawns started to charge towards them and Jade fought them. Her moves really amazed Scorpion. She then kept them at a distance.

Scorpion:"Come on your killing all the fun."

Jade just simply stood there without saying a word.

Scorpion:"Alright, lets end this then."

He pulled out one of his swords, you could hear the cry of the metal from the other side of the palace and it was so intense. It even gave Jade the chills.

He immediately shot his spear to a spawn, Piercing through his chest

"Come here!"

and then he just cut his head off and the headless spawn just turned into dust.

"1 down, 19 to go."

Jade also made her kill. She threw her boomerang at the spawns, cutting 6 heads.

Jade:"Haha. 1 for Scorpion, 6 for me!"

Scorpion:"Are we keeping score? So be it."

he pulled out his other sword and teleported behind the spawns. He then calmly cut of each and every head Jade just stood there with eyes as wide as they could.

Scorpion:"So, whats the score again?"

Jade:"-HMPF-" She folded her arms and looked away. Scorpion walked towards her until he stood in front of her

Scorpion:"Now don't get to down on yourself, I was just playing around. What were you doing in the tree's anyway? Walking straight toward me isn't that hard you know."

Jade then turned red, it was a good thing her mask covered most of her cheeks.

Jade:"I-erm. I was just scouting for intruders, that's all." she was concerned he might found out she was following him this whole time.

Scorpion:"Really? I was pretty impressed with your moves. I am standing right infront of a Expert. Would you care to join my training?"

Jade:"Yes!" trying to keep her cool "I would love to join your training."

* * *

Scorpion/Jade, i wanted to try something new here.


End file.
